


Star-Marked

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from Snowells1234/Snowells123: Killer Frost x Nash soulmate mark
Relationships: Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Star-Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowells1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/gifts).



> Frost and Nash were SO much fun to write and it was also fun to try a different spin than I've done before on the soulmate idea, so hopefully it's all fun to read as well! ;) *fingers crossed*
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"Hey," Frost said with a nod to the man slouched at table in the break room.

"Hey," Nash returned, giving a bit of a salute with his glass before tossing back whatever liquor he had in it. Next to him sat an open box of donuts, mostly untouched.

"Drinking by yourself?" she asked, moving to the green cabinets over the counter.

"Didn't we do this dance before except you were sitting here?" 

"I suppose so."

He poured himself another shot but set it down on the table, untouched.

Waiting for her? Had he developed manners? She barely stifled a snort. _If he's got manners then that puts him ahead of me._

Her favorite mug wasn't in its usual place. She frowned. Everybody knew not to touch her stuff. Especially not her mug. Then the frown deepened when she spotted it up on the very top shelf.

_Ralph,_ she thought. _He's tall enough he probably didn't even have to stretch to put it there!_

She went on tip-toe, straining to reach. Her fingers barely brushed the bottom of the shelf and she growled in annoyance. She went up higher, almost _en pointe_ , her right leg extending out behind her for a counterbalance.

Her fingertips made contact…and scooted the mug even further back.

"Oh, come on," she grumbled but when she looked at Nash, he had a look of disbelief on his face, his eyes locked onto her--

She looked down. _Okay, so Caity said this skirt was too short but I wore underwear. Didn't I? Wait, did I put on…?_

She surreptitiously felt her backside. Yep, she had on underwear. Mentally, she adjusted her halo.

"You know, Nash, it's really great how you hopped right up to help me instead of sitting there staring at my ass," she said sarcastically. "Now, I'm going to have to build some ice steps and everybody carps at me when they melt. Ice _melts_. I didn't make the rules, all right?"

"No, I'm not," he said, coming over to reach the mug easily down for her, placing it on the counter. "I just thought I saw… Do you have a birthmark? On your… Your inner… On the inner part of your…"

"It's called a 'thigh,'" she said. "I have 'em and chickens have 'em and you have 'em, too. And they're delicious."

Now his gaze popped up to meet hers. "My thighs are delicious?"

"Chicken thighs are delicious," she corrected. "I don't know enough about yours to have an opinion."

"Could you do the leg stretching out thing again? Just for a minute. I want to see if I'm right."

She didn't see the harm in humoring his weird request -- he _had_ gotten the mug for her, at least -- so did so. He leaned down and, for a minute, she thought he might've whipped out a magnifying glass but when he stood back up, his hands were empty.

"Okay, so this is going to seem a little strange but just go with it. It'll make sense in a minute," he said and started unbuckling his belt.

"Do you say that every time you take your pants off in front of somebody?"

He gave her a _Really?_ expression and she shrugged. Hey, he was the one who started it.

His trousers dropped around his ankles and the first thing she noticed was his extremely standard boxer briefs in a charcoal gray. _I don't know what I was expecting but I guess just something more adventurous from Mr. Explorer of Multiverses._

But she forgot about his underwear choice as soon as he bent his right knee and turned out his leg so that she could see the inner part of his thigh.

"No way," she exclaimed. "Is that…?"

She crouched down for a better view. In approximately the same part of his leg, he had an identical mark to hers: a too-perfect-to-be-natural-but-where-else-had-it-come-from wine-dark star encircled by half a dozen smaller stars and then half a dozen more curving away like the tail of a comet. 

"Oh, _hell_ , no!"

Cisco's voice made her turn her head. From her position, she could barely see him over the top of the table as he came through the doorway.

"In front of the donuts, really?" he exclaimed, stomping over, tucking down the lid of the bakery box and then clutching it to his chest. "Have you no shame? No dignity at all?"

He strode away, pausing in the doorway. "In front of the _donuts_ ," he repeated in a chastising hiss, then shut the door loudly behind himself.

Frost waited a beat to see if he was coming back. Then she went on, "You've got the exact same birthmark!" 

"It's not a birthmark," Nash said. "It's a soulmark."

She looked up at him, arching a brow skeptically. "There's such a thing?"

"There is on my Earth. I haven't seen it on many others, though."

"Well, there's only this one now so maybe it's something that got, whammo, shoved in here when all of the other stuff did." She immediately felt bad when he got That Look on his face. The one he always got whenever he was reminded that the other Earths were gone and he was the only Harrison Wells left.

She stood, tugging her skirt down. "You want to look at my thigh some more?"

That snapped him out of the brief melancholia. _Melancholia_ being her word for the day. _Noun: deep sadness or gloom; melancholy._ Caity thought it was a good idea to expand her vocabulary. Frost had to admit, sometimes it was fun. That one wasn't a laugh riot but it had its place.

"Yes, I'd like to, thanks," he said and she turned the closest chair around and gestured for him to sit. 

She'd first intended to rest her foot on the edge of the chair between his legs but there wasn't enough room. So she propped the sole of her boot on his bare thigh, careful not to let the sharp heel make contact.

_Look at me being considerate and all that,_ she thought proudly, holding onto his shoulder. 

He automatically put his hand up to the small of her back to help steady her but his main attention was on the mark on her leg. His left hand hovered over it, pausing at the last second.

"Can I touch it?" he asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

He laid his palm between the mark and her knee. His hand was big enough to span the gap easily. The pad of his thumb drew a circle over the largest star of the mark.

A slight purr escaped her and the corner of his mouth twitched but he otherwise didn't react. She got the feeling that somewhere in the mental recesses of their shared mind, Caitlin was thumping her head repeatedly against a desk.

_What?_ she thought. _He has nice hands. They're warm and kinda gentle but a little rough, too, and that feels good when he does that circle-rubbing thing._

The door opened and she looked over Nash's head to see Barry come in. He paused, a friendly smile on his face as he recognized them, then the expression quickly changed.

"Hey, guys, oh. Oh! Um, I was just looking for a snack and I… I'm going to go and find something… somewhere else… that's not… here. Yep."

He backed out at superspeed, shutting the door again.

"So, what's this thing supposed to do?" she asked Nash. "I'm waiting for, you know, a light show or something."

"It's different for everybody," he said. "Some people get a sort of sixth sense to know if the other's in danger. Sometimes it's just heightened senses in general, the world's a little brighter, sound is a bit clearer. Some get a full-on mental link."

"Oh, that's just what we need," she said, pulling a droll face. "You and all the Wells in your head and me and Caity in mine can get together and have a rave."

He gave a _Well, there's that,_ bob of his head. His hand was still gently stroking the mark. She wouldn't have minded if he'd moving that petting motion up a little higher. It was _very_ nice.

"We won't know until we touch the marks together," he went on. "That'll trigger whatever it is we're going to get."

"What're we waiting for, then?" she said, putting her leg down. She instantly missed the warmth of his hand but she was about 99% positive that he would pet her birthmark -- soulmark -- again if she asked him to.

"So how do you want to--?" he was saying when she straddled his right leg, undulating to try and slide her mark into place against his.

"No, that's not working," she said after a moment.

"Speak for yourself," he said and when she looked at up him, the hungry glint in his eyes made her smirk.

"Let's try this," he said, helping her to her feet. He stood and backed her against the counter. 

That gave her more room to maneuver her leg between his. "No, that's still not quite hitting it," she said, nonplussed.

"Oops, sorry," Iris said. She was stealthy; Frost hadn't even heard the door open this time. "Um, carry on. Have fun. Be safe. And don't forget to sanitize things when you're done. People eat in here, you know."

Looking around Nash, she saw Iris lock the doorknob and then give her a thumb's up before quietly shutting the door.

As she straightened, her leg slipped further through his until it was wrapped around it like she was about to climb him like a tree.

That's when the lights and sirens went off. Not literally but as good as if.

He put his hands at her waist and lifted her up until she was sitting on the countertop. For a moment, they just grinned a bit incredulously at each other.

"Now that's a feeling," she said.

"That's a feeling," he agreed and kissed the tip of her nose. Which was sweet, though maybe not altogether innocent because he took the opportunity to lift her up again enough to whisk her underwear off.

_See? I didn't even need it today. Today's the day I met my actual, literal soulmate and you totally don't need underwear for that._

The doorknob jiggled loudly.

"Hey," Ralph called. "Why's the door locked?"

"We're busy," Frost yelled back. "Come back in fifteen minutes."

Nash gave her an _Oh, please,_ look and hollered over his shoulder, "Come back in an hour."

She grinned.

***

Outside the break room, Ralph looked puzzled. It absolutely sounded like they were tearing the place down, cabinet doors banging, even something porcelain breaking. He cringed.

_That better not have been her favorite mug,_ he fretted. He'd hoped to get there before she realized he'd left her mug up on the top shelf so he could put it back where it was supposed to be.

When he saw them both quite a while later, he apologized and was surprised when she just waved it off.

"Best thing that ever happened to me," she said and linked her arm through Nash's.


End file.
